Memory Lane
by Racerchick
Summary: Dutchy's always kept his past a secret. So when his past comes knocking will he be able to keep everything together?


**A/N: So, I've had this in my head for quite a while and now I'm finally doing something about it! Haha. I do not in any way own the Newsies. I do however own any character that is not in the movie. I may put up a casting call later...I haven't decided just yet but yea. Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>"Get off me," he mumbled as he rolled over. Unfortunately for Dutchy, he slept on the top bunk and very swiftly fell crashing on the ground with a resounding <em>thud.<em>

"What the hell?" Specs yelled shooting up nearly hitting his head as newsies started getting up to see who had fallen or what the commotion was all about. It didn't take long for most eyes to land on the blond now sitting up rubbing his arm gently. "Dutchy, that's the fourth time this week. What's gotten in your head?"

He shrugged stifling a yawn, "I just, dunno keep having these dreams. They freak me out and…well and that happens," he figured.

"Yea well tonight we're switching beds. I'm tired of my heart stopping every morning," Specs mumbled before rolling over. He probably would've gone back to bed if Kloppman hadn't walked into the room a few seconds later telling the boys it was time to get up and 'sell the papes.'

"Dutch, what's going on with you?" Racetrack asked walking down the aisle scratching his head and yawning. "It's like you got a damn nightmare bug or something. I'm about to make you go see Doc or somethin'," he threatened as he headed into the bathroom to get ready.

Truth be told Dutchy hadn't a clue what was wrong with him. He'd been having nightmares for the longest time now. But, the nightmares themselves weren't ever the same. In one he'd be running from the Delancey's, which wasn't anything short of normal, but for whatever reason he'd be terrified. In another he'd come close to dying. Maybe he was just stressed out from the necessity to keep selling the papes all the time.

After getting dressed the boys started out the door, just like they'd done for every other day. The walk from the boarding house to the distribution center wasn't too long and by the time they got there it was nearing time for them get their papers. He walked around for a bit waiting for the Delancey brothers to get there.

"Hey Cowboy," Dutchy said coming up behind him.

"Heya Dutchy, how's it goin'?"

He shrugged lightly. His blue eyes started looking around before the creaking of the gates and the ringing of the bell signaled it was time to start selling the papers. The boys all lined up buying their number of papers before heading out in the world to their selling spots. Dutchy decided today he'd hit the park. There were always a lot of people there to buy and always a lot of things to do when you got bored or ran out of papers.

Waving a farewell to his friends he started on his way to the park stopping only to shout a few headlines, improved by himself of course, and sell a few papers.

"Attack against the world! Lives at stake!" he shouted handing a few papers off in exchange for money.

"Excuse me, could a buy a paper," a voice came from behind him. He turned around handing the paper to her but the girl herself caught her off guard. She was a little thing. Her hair was curled and hung down over her shoulder. She smiled lightly her eyes twinkling in the sunshine. Her hand held out a coin in exchange for a paper. "You can keep the change," she said softly.

"Thank ya ma'am," I said handing her the paper.

She nodded and started back to where whoever she was with stood. He watched her as they walked away unsure of why he was so caught off guard by her. With a shrug he started back to selling hoping he'd finish soon enough. It wasn't until he was out of papers, a few hours later, that it came to him. He knew where he'd seen the girl before. But how had she ever gotten the money to buy a paper and leave him the change? Last he checked she was as poor as him. But, she didn't look poor. No she looked like she was living the life of luxury.

He tried to get the girl out of his mind as he headed back to the lodging house hoping that he'd be able to sleep without falling out of bed tonight. He ran into a few friends who were still selling their last few papers and had some fun with some of the younger kids before entering the lodging house.

"Heya Bum," he said sitting down next to his friend Bumlets. "How'd ya do?"

"Alright. I would've done better if Snyder hadn't been hanging around my selling spot all day. I think he's trying to get some new recruits for the refuge or somethin'," he complained softly.

"I don't think you got reason to worry. If you get arrested I'll be Pulitzer the next day," I said thinking of how Bumlets was one of the few newsies who'd never gotten arrested, at least not yet. He shrugged though and went back to his card game.

By the time night rolled around Dutchy realized one thing. He was in no way going to get her out of his mind. Her eyes kept him awake. They just stared at him kindly and as if they hoped he'd figure it out. For now he just wanted to get to sleep. He sighed, yawned and rolled over letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Franz! Franz wake up!"<em>

_She shook his shoulder roughly. Startled he shot up quickly looking around shaking his head. "What?"_

"_We're here! Come on their unloading the boat now we've got to go!" she hissed starting her way towards the exit. He grumbled but got up and followed her. They ducked down a few back ways and got off the ship both happy to see the wonderful invention of land. There were some things you just didn't appreciate until you hadn't seen it in a few months._

"_Freiheit!" he shouted with a fist pumped to the sky. _

She giggled thinking about how much she missed the boy she'd traveled the world with. She sighed softly coming through her hair as she got ready for bed. Smoothing her hands over her nightgown she sighed walking around the room. It didn't seem real that she was even there. She could remember living on the street, she could remember living in Germany. And now, all of that seemed so different and out of the ordinary.

"Adelaide," he said from the outside. She turned to the door and put a robe on before popping her head out, "night love," he said with a smile pressing an innocent kiss on my forehead.

"Night Michael," she told him before closing the door and walking to her bed. She knew she was lucky to be engaged to Michael. After all he was from one of the oldest families in New York, and one of the richest. But, something told her she was missing something. If only she knew what. She sighed in frustration and took to the bed.


End file.
